Needed Me Season Two: Olivia
by Nina Grave
Summary: Olivia Granderson "OG" is everything your mom warned you about. She is hell's prom queen and does whatever she wants without a second thought. Because of that is seems like no one can handle her. Until...she meets the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Allen Jones (AJ Styles) had just finished a late night workout as he was heading back to his hotel room. Looking at his phone he found numerous messages from Chad (Karl Anderson). It was a friday night and he wanted him to go out with the guys. Allen sighed, he remembered promising to go out with them more. But that was just to get them off his back. It had been more than a year after his divorce, technically he was a free man and should be living it up. Professional wrestler, traveling all over the world, good money, women throwing themselves at him. But he was only focused on his kids and his job. Stepping into an elevator, his eyes widened when he found Chad and Andrew (Luke Gallows) inside.

"Speak of the devil." Chad said, " I was just about to call you."

"Yeaaaah...about that," Allen sighed

"Don't do this man, you promised." Andrew stated

"I know and I will make up for it." Allen replied

"What is your excuse now?" Chad groaned

"I just...I just," Allen searched for a good reason, but it was apparent that he didn't have one.

"Just nothing, exactly what I thought. Look AJ, we have been down this road too many times, but this time I am not letting you go to your room and be miserable. It's a Friday night, live a little. You earned it." Chad said

"...What exactly were you guys planning on doing?" Allen asked

"Ziggler is throwing party; just a small gathering, some drinks, laughs and I found out your gym crush might be there." Chad replied

"My gym what?" Allen asked

"Oh don't act coy with me, you know who I'm talking about. The tall blonde with the tattoos." Chad replied, "You were staring her down the other day."

"I was admiring her form while she lifted weights." Allen said

" Oh you were admiring her "form" alright. Either way, come on. It will be fun. Hang out for a few hours that's all I ask." Chad stated

Allen sighed heavily, "Okay...a few hours and some drinks. Then I'm out."

"Good shit!" Chad clapped his hands, "Go shower and change. We'll meet you down in the lobby."

"Alright," Allen nodded as they reached his floor and he headed to his room. _What have I agreed to?_ he thought as he closed the door to his room. He wondered how he should dress. He didn't exactly bring going out attire with him since most of the time he was either in the gym or in his room. Looking through his bags, he found a red tee shirt, some light blue jeans, black boots and a Bullet Club cap. He quickly took a shower, got dressed and grabbed his wallet, keys and cellphone. Looking himself over in the mirror, he then proceeded down to the lobby.

While walking up to Chad and Andrew, Allen could already feel Chad's judging eyes on him.

"Dude, you had time and this is what you come up with? Go back upstairs and reset yourself." Chad commented

"I agreed to come out and I will dress how I please. I'm clean and I'm comfortable." Allen said

"Spoken like a true redneck." Andrew laughed

"I can turn right back around." Allen stated

"No...no, I'm just busting your balls," Chad said as he fixed Allen's cap, "You look charming."

"You're trying to hook me up aren't you?" Allen asked

"Whaaaat?" Chad laughed, "Never. Just want you to hang out with your brothers and enjoy the night."

"Yeah sure." Allen smirked. They proceeded to the garage and took separate cars just in case Allen wanted to come back early. Chad rode with him and continued to give him a lecture about getting out and enjoying life. He understood that Chad just cared about him; they had been best friends for years and he was there with him through his divorce. Chad genuinely thought enough time had passed and Allen should start living life as a bachelor. He wanted to get him out of dad mode and help him get out of his shell. But it would take more than Chad's nagging to get him to open up. And unknown to them, Allen was about to meet exactly what he needed it.

* * *

When they arrived at the party, they were greeted by a few friends and Andrew grabbed them some beers. Allen looked around and noticed there was a lot of NXT talent there. Ziggler was notorious for throwing parties but this was pretty tame compared to the stories he heard.

"See man, this isn't so bad." Andrew commented

"I guess." Allen sighed as they sat down

"We can even just throw back some beers and talk about our kids if that makes you comfortable." Chad teased

"Keep being funny," Allen commented, "I'm parked right out front remember."

"My bad." Chad laughed

"Hey hey, isn't that her?" Andrew asked as he pointed behind them

"Her who?" Allen sighed as he turned around to see who Andrew was referring to. His eyes landed on a tall blonde. She was wearing tight black jeans, an army green crop top that exposed the top of her black bra, black spiked bracelets and black heeled boots. Her hair was wild and her makeup was done.

"Wow." Chad commented

"That is not her!" Allen stated in disbelief, the woman he saw in the gym looked completely different.

"I mean you saw her in a gym, she was probably sweating and wearing gym clothes." Andrew replied

"You complaining? Because it seems like a win win to me. She's hot in the gym and hot when she's dressed up." Chad said

"I mean,... she is hot." Allen commented as he continued to look her over. She was definitely everything that he found attractive in a woman. Tall, curvy, and tattoos. He watched as she took shots with a woman next to her. She downed it like a champ unlike the other woman.

"She seems right up your alley, AJ." Chad said

"Go talk to her." Andrew said

"What? No." Allen replied as he turned around in his seat and went back to drinking his beer

"Why not?" Chad asked

"Because that is not what I came here for." Allen replied

"So, change of plans." Andrew stated

"Come on man, she is smoking hot. What is stopping you? Just say hi, my name is Allen. You can call me the Phenomenal one if you're nasty." Chad said

"I am definitely not doing that." Allen sighed

"Afraid you lost your mojo grandpa?" Andrew teased

"Excuse me?" Allen narrowed his eyes at him

"You know, now that you mention it, she does look kind of young for him. She might be twenty eight. Maybe thirty one...still way too young for this old man to talk to." Chad added

"What the shit? I am not that old! Assholes." Allen stated

"So then your mojo is gone I get it. It happens when you're pushing forty." Andrew said

"Screw you both, I am going to go talk to her." Allen commented as he stood up and made his way towards her. Chad and Andrew bumped fists as the plan worked. Allen slowed down as the realization of what he was doing kicked in. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought, _how do I even approach her?_ He fixed his cap and wished he had the better judgement to wear a nice shirt. The closer he got to her the more he his nerves shook. A few feet away from her, she suddenly turned and locked eyes with him. Her deep green eyes looked him over and sent a shiver down his spine. Allen quickly stood up straight and calmed his nerves. Now standing next to her, he smiled

"Hi..." Allen greeted as she smiled

"Hey there cowboy, what brings you to these parts?" she asked

"That obvious that I don't belong here, huh?" he laughed

She smiled, "That and I tend to be a regular at Ziggler's parties and I can't say I have seen you at any."

"No lies detected." Allen stated, "I'm Allen Jones by the way. Feel free to call me AJ if you like. Where are you from? I can hear a southern drawl. "

"Olivia Granderson, feel free to call me OG if you like. I'm from Buford, Georgia, Mr. Jones." she smiled

"Country girl. Nice." he smiled, "But wait, Mr. Jones? You make me sound so old."

"Well the way you were babysitting your beer over there, I figured you were the old man of the group." Olivia teased

"So at a table with Luke Gallows, you still consider me the old man?" he laughed

"Hey he finished his beer." she said

Allen smirked and suddenly downed his beer.

"Impressive." she commented as she clapped for him

"Still an old man?" Allen asked

"That is still up for debate." Olivia replied

"Night's still young. I got plenty time to prove you wrong." he said

"We'll see. In fact," Olivia paused as she reached for a bottle of whiskey and poured two shots for them, "Do you need a moment?"

"Jokes." he commented as he took the shot from her. They toasted and downed the shot, "Christ."

"Should have warmed up." she laughed

"Been a while." he said

"That why your Bullet Club buddies drag you out here?" she asked

"Again, that obvious?" Allen sighed, as she nodded "Typically I would be in my hotel room, drinking a beer or in the gym. Divorce kind of made me a stick in the mud."

"How long have you been divorced?" she asked

"Little over a year now." he replied

"I think it's time you let go of the stick in the mud routine as well." she stated

"Well I got off my ass and came over here to talk with a pretty young lady, so I would say progress." he smiled as she laughed

"Well I will make sure you have fun tonight." Olivia smirked

"Appreciate you taking on that task." Allen said.

Chad and Andrew did a fist bump again as they watched them. They were just happy Allen was talking to someone instead of being stuck in his hotel room. He took the divorce pretty hard, they knew he needed time but also didn't want him to be depressed for long. After a few moments, Allen walked her over to a couch and they continued talking over some beers. Chad smiled, it was great seeing Allen laugh and look genuinely happy. He needed this, even if just for the night.

A few hours passed and Allen and Olivia were still talking and he was enjoying every minute of it. Olivia was definitely different; she was wild, her mouth was unfiltered, she drank like a sailor, was very opinionated and she loved wrestling. Just as Olivia was putting his cell number in her phone, Dolph Ziggler (Nick) walked up to them.

"So it is the phenomenal one that has Livie tied up," Nick laughed, "Was wondering where she ran off to."

"What can I say I am hard to keep a hold of. I feel like I should have one of those child leashes on me." Olivia commented as they laughed

"Can't argue with that," Nick paused, "So AJ, glad to see your finally stepping out of your shell. I was starting to worry. Don't see you out much."

"What can I say, Chad and Andrew convinced me it would be a good idea," Allen stated as he glanced at Olivia, "And so far they were definitely right."

"Glad you are enjoying yourself. I will say be careful of this one, she's not a lightweight and is not afraid to get arrested." Nick said

"She's a country girl. I wouldn't want her any other way. Plus I can handle her." Allen replied

"You sure about that cowboy?" Olivia smirked

"I know I can." Allen replied

"Sounds like that is a challenge." Nick instigated, "Perhaps we put that to the test." Olivia eyed him, she knew that Nick was up to something. Just before she walked away from him to talk with Aliyah, he wanted to find a room to fool around but she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to relax and was enjoying talking to Allen. He was a breath of fresh air after a long day.

"I'm up for it," Allen stated, "I may not get out much these days, but I'm definitely not a lightweight."

"Well, pick your poison, the bar is open." Nick commented

"Lady's choice." Allen smiled

"You don't want to do that." Olivia said

"Oh really?" Allen asked

"I drink tequila straight." she replied

"She is the devil herself." Nick laughed

"I drink whiskey straight so I don't see a problem. So if that's your poison, I accept." Allen said

Nick clapped his hands together, "Well allow me to play devil's advocate and assist you two." Allen watched as Nick walked over and got a bottle of tequila for them along with some shot glasses.

"You partaking in this Ziggler?" Allen asked

"Oh no, I have had my liver killed enough for tonight. Plus I think I have a pretty young lady waiting for me. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Nick replied as he glanced at Olivia.

"Well you shouldn't keep her waiting." Olivia stated as she took the bottle and glasses from him.

"Have fun kids," Nick said as Olivia poured the shots for her and Allen, "But not too much fun."

"Same to you." Allen replied as Nick walked away

"Okay, let's see how long you can last, P1." Olivia commented as she handed him a shot. Allen smirked as he easily downed it and gestured for another, "Well,..."

"Told you, this is light work." Allen said as he watched her take her shot and pour them another.

"Okay that's one way to shut me up. But the night is still young." she said

About thirty minutes passed and Allen forgot how many shots he and Olivia had but he knew he had to throw in the towel soon. He knew himself and when he got too drunk he become very amorous. And right now Olivia was tempting him.

"I need some air." Allen stated as he turned his cap around, "And water."

"Taping out?" Olivia asked

"You haven't beaten me yet." he replied as he stood up

"I'll join you. Could use some air myself." she said. Allen held his hand out for her and helped her up. He then lead her outside of the house. The cool air was refreshing as they found a patio to sit at. They were the only ones outside at the moment.

"Status update, you enjoying your night out?" Olivia suddenly asked

"I most definitely am. Thanks to you and my high tolerance level." he replied, "Hopefully I am good company."

"You are. I was actually hoping you would make your way over to me at some point tonight. Especially after your pep talk with your friends." she smirked

"What kind of super hearing do you have?" Allen laughed

"I didn't hear what you guys were saying, good things I hope though. But you guys kept looking at me and I could read your lips for the most part." she replied

"Sneaky little minx." he teased

"Your lips had my attention." she smiled as she went in her pocket for a smoke. She offered him one but he shook his head, "Sorry bad habit I'm trying to break."

"You should keep these out of your mouth." Allen stated as he leaned towards her and took the cigarette out of her mouth, "Bad girl. These are terrible for you." he took her box of cigarettes and placed it in his pocket.

"Okay, bossy I like that." Olivia smirked as she licked her lips, "You have a better idea for what I should do with my mouth?"

Allen felt a jolt go straight to his dick as he watched her lips. Every part of him wanted to take her right there on the patio table. Licking his lips, he leaned in closer to her and was now a few inches away from her lips.

"I have a few ideas of a better use of your sexy lips." he smirked before leaning in and kissing her. The kiss started out slow until Olivia grabbed his chin and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Allen smiled at how aggressive she was, it was a major turn on. As things got heated, he groaned into her mouth and reached out to place his hands on her waist. With ease he picked her up out of her seat and placed her on his lap.

Olivia smirked, "Guess you can handle me."

He continued to kiss her then started to trail kisses down her neck. Olivia moaned as he sucked on her earlobe. She could feel him pressing against her through his jeans. Allen was so caught up in the moment that finally a thought crossed his mind, _what are you doing? This is just a rebound._

"Hey Olivia," Allen started as he pulled away from her, "I..."

"Your dick's in it but your heart is not." Olivia commented

"Yeah. I don't want to do something I would regret." he said

"I understand, I have walked down regret lane plenty of times." she stated, "You're still trying to adjust back to single life."

Allen sighed, he really liked Olivia and wanted her right now but he couldn't do this. Olivia stood up from his lap and smiled.

"I should probably see if Chad and Andrew are ready to go." Allen stated as he stood up.

"Well I will catch you later Mr. Jones." Olivia said as she headed back inside. After a few minutes he did the same and made his way over to Chad and Andrew.

"What happen? Why are you here and not with her?" Andrew asked

"It's too soon." Allen replied

"Dude! Are you serious? She was so into you; I could see it in her eyes and her body language." Chad sighed

"Look, I will do this when I am ready. And I don't need the nagging." Allen replied

"I can't force you to do anything but it has been well over a year. You're uptight, stay locked away in your hotel room, only time people see you is at shows and the gym. I think you honestly need to get laid." Chad said

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Phil but I am headed back to the hotel. Just want to relax and get some sleep." Allen replied as he soon said his goodbyes and headed to his truck.

Chad sighed, "He's killing me; I get it he needs time but Wendy has long moved on now. He should do the same. That woman is hot and was basically all over him and he punked out because he needs more time."

"I get what you're saying but he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Andrew stated

"I just don't want him to go into a depression. Remember when he and Wendy were dating and whenever they broke up he would be depressed all the time? That is not healthy." Chad replied

"Hopefully he snaps out of it." Andrew said

"He almost did, you saw the way he was talking to her. He had his mojo back for a bit." Chad paused, "I hope he will get back to being happy Allen soon."

* * *

When Allen reached his hotel room, he throw his hat across the room and dropped down on his bed. _What the hell am I so afraid of? It's been over a year and Olivia is hot. Even if it was just a one night thing,_ he thought to himself as he sighed. Just as he was about to get comfortable, he felt his phone vibrate. At first he was going to ignore it as he expected it to be Chad nagging at him but he was surprised to see that it was Olivia. She asked him if he had her cigarettes. Searching his pockets he found them. He texted her back asking what room she was in so he could drop them off. After a few moments she messaged him and he made his way out the door and to the elevators. Once he reached the twelfth floor he found her room. Slowly he knocked on it, he braced himself as he wasn't sure how to act when he saw her. He contemplated saying sorry for leading her on like that but how would he start the conversation? Just as all these thoughts were running through his mind, the door opened and what he saw caught him off guard. She was dressed in black pajama pants, a blue tee shirt, fuzzy green socks, her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing thick black glasses and had no makeup on.

"Sorry if the backstage view isn't as pretty without the extra stuff. Appreciate you bringing me my smokes." her voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"No!... I mean...you look beautiful." Allen commented. There was no question that she was hot but this was something entirely different, she looked beautiful. Like the woman he first saw in the gym.

"Thanks cowboy, I appreciate your acts of a true gentleman." Olivia said

"...You busy?" he asked

"What's up? Want to lecture me about smoking again? Don't worry I can't smoke in here anyway." she replied

"No...well that's good. But I actually wanted to explain myself." he said

"Well I guess I can resume watching youtube videos later." she smirked as she stepped aside and let him into her room. She sat down on her bed and he took a seat in a lounge chair right across from her

"I want to say I'm sorry for leading you on like that; getting your motor running and then just switching things up. It's just as much as I wanted to and believe me I wanted to, it would be wrong for me to use you as a rebound." Allen explained

"No need to say sorry, I really understand. And I appreciate you being a gentleman and not just trying to get your rocks off." she said

 _I wouldn't call me a gentleman, even right now I'm tempted to toss your laptop aside and rip your clothes off,_ he thought as he was mindlessly staring at her. Olivia coughed to get his attention

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to just stare at you," Allen started, "You're just...never mind. What are you watching on youtube?"

"PWG matches." Olivia replied

"They're insane over there." he commented

"In a rush back to your cave, Mr. Jones?" she asked

Allen laughed, "No I think I stay away for a little."

She cast the video she was watching to the tv in the room. He saw a young woman with dark brown hair climbing a turnbuckle, on the outside of the ring there was a guy set up on a table with a steel chair over his chest. Allen cringed as he watched the woman do a moonsault and went through the table with the guy, "Holy shit!"

"Yeah that left a few marks." Olivia commented

It was then that Allen realized who the young woman was, "Wait...oh shit...that's you." Allen took a closer look at her and was in awe. The lack of tattoos and brown hair threw him off.

"Yup that's me, Nina Grave." she replied

"Wow, you...wow." Allen was still in awe as he watched the match, she was badass, "Can you stop being so hot already."

"What can I say, wrestling is in my blood...even though most of that blood ended up in PWG rings." she said

They continued to watch videos and everytime one with Olivia came on, Allen was more and more impressed by her. She was amazing.

"You really are good. I know you will do great in NXT." he commented

"Thanks. I hope, but I don't see them letting me jump into tables anytime soon." she said

"Don't let that stop you." Allen said

"I won't; I have my mind set on doing this and making women's wrestling be taken be seriously. I want to main event Raw, have a wrestlemania moment, be the second ever female intercontinental champion, put all my male competition on notice. Destroy gender barriers and prove I am worth it. Women work just as hard as any male wrestler so why can't we be on that level." she stated

"You're right. Women like you are exactly what this business needs." he said

"Sure you're not just saying that because you think I'm hot?" she teased

"I mean...you know I think you are unbelievably gorgeous but, after talking with you and seeing these videos. You really are amazing. Your passion for wrestling is admirable. I honestly enjoyed talking to you and hearing stories about your life." he replied

"My family was big on wrestling, it was pretty much the only thing we did as a family. Without role models at home I looked to the people I watched on the tv screen. At first I felt like I had to be this pretty blonde with great tits but then I saw Chyna. A massive dark haired wrestler who made me feel like it was okay I was bigger than the other girls, it was okay I could beat up the boys, it was okay I wanted more than just to be acknowledged for my looks. She stepped out of the box, said fuck your norms I am going to enter into your all boys club and fuck it up. So one day I said I am GOING to do this." Olivia said

"That attitude is going to get you far." Allen paused as he looked her over, "I like this Olivia."

"Over hair extensions, makeup, heels and revealing clothing?" she laughed

"Don't get me wrong, that one is pretty damn hot. But when you're like this, you're real." he replied

"Yeah but sadly this Olivia doesn't open doors. So until things change in this business, I need that "Olivia" to get me in." she stated

"Fuck them. This Olivia is fucking awesome and they should be honored to get to know her." Allen said as he just realized that he had a hand on her knee, "Sorry about that."

"Did you see me complaining?" she smirked, "Besides that's PG compared to having your tongue down my throat."

"I deserve that." he laughed as she made a point. Just as he was staring at her again, he found himself looking at her lips. He felt an urge to kiss her again but decided against it, "I think I am going to head back to my room. Have to wake up and head to the gym in the morning."

"Same here." she said

"Hopefully I will see you around the gym." he smiled as he stood up and made his way to the door

"We'll see," she started, "Goodnight Mr. Jones."

"Still with the Mr. Jones." Allen laughed

"I like it, so I will call you that for a bit until you give me a better name for you." Olivia smirked

"I'll think of something. Goodnight OG." he left the room. Olivia smiled, she liked him. He was definitely different and interesting. Perhaps she would continue getting to know the phenomenal one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Olivia rolled over at the sound of her alarm clock. She needed to go to the gym and put some practice in before a meeting with Matt Bloom. As she was crawling out of bed she felt a hand pull the sheets back and then grab her waist.

"What time is it?" Nick asked groggily

"Time to be great." Olivia replied

"You're way too much of a morning person for me." he sighed

"I need to get ready for the gym then I have a meet up with Matt Bloom." she stated

"Sounds like you could use some breakfast and head before you leave." he suggested as he placed a hand on her thigh and leaned up to kiss her.

"Tempting but priorities first." she replied

"Livie is being so responsible today. I guess a little of Mr. Jones rubbed off on you." Nick said

"Do I detect a tone there? Feeling a little jealous?" Olivia asked as she stood up

Nick's attention landed on her ass for a few seconds, "Of course not. I had my fun last night."

"Must not of been too much fun if you ended up texting me at 3am." she commented with a smirk

"This is true," he laughed, "I was surprised you even responded though, thought you might be cuddled up with Allen."

"He's a gentleman." she said as she grabbed her things to take a shower

"And I'm not?" he asked as she gave him a look, "I couldn't even say that was a straight face."

"Surprised the words didn't burn your tongue." Olivia teased

"It did leave a bad aftertaste." Nick said, "Need some company in the shower? You look like you could use some help."

"Nope." was her only response as she went into the bathroom.

"You're killing me here Livie." he announced as he got out the bed and got dressed. Once he had all his belongings he peeked into the bathroom to see her in the shower, "I'm headed out to do my walk of shame."

Olivia laughed, "Keep your head up. You should be used to it by now."

"Touché. See you later Livie." Nick stated as he left. Olivia smiled. Nick was one person that really understood her; she was carefree and waved her "I will do whatever the fuck I want" flag proudly. And he was just there to enjoy some occasional fun with her on her terms. Just the way that she liked it.

Once she was out the shower and dried off she got dressed. She threw on some grey leggings, a red tank top and some sneakers. Grabbing her black Ninth Wonder hoodie and keys, she made her way to the gym.

* * *

At the gym, Olivia wasn't surprised to see some familiar faces. But one in particular caught her attention. Allen was off to the side lifting some weights. Chad was with him. When Allen finished a set, he sat up from the bench and noticed her in the doorway. Before he could stop himself, a smile spread across his face as he looked her over. Olivia waved at him then continued to walk over to Nhooph (Aliyah).

"Glad to see you have recovered from last night." Olivia greeted

"Don't remind me." Nhooph sighed, "I would say that is the last time I am drinking, but I know that would be a lie."

"Usually is." Olivia laughed as she started to stretch. Through the entire time she could feel Allen's eyes burning over her. Glancing in his direction, she saw him taking a drink of water and staring right at her. He tried to play it off and started talking with Chad.

"How was the rest of your night? Last I saw you, you were chatting up Styles." Nhooph smiled

"My night was okay. Got to talk with him more. He's pretty cool." Olivia replied

"Oh come on, I need details." Nhooph teased

"He's was a gentleman, nothing to tell." Olivia stated as she proceeded to hop on a treadmill and start with some cardio.

"See how long that lasts with you." Nhooph smirked as she went back to her workout.

Olivia ignored her comment, she was used to it. Because she was such a free spirit, she was accustomed to people assuming that she slept with everyone. But she didn't care, slut shame didn't work on her. She lived her life the way that she wanted and no one could make her feel bad about it.

As she continued to workout she could feel Allen watching her every step of the way. So she decided to give him a show. While running on the treadmill, Olivia made sure her chest bounced more than necessary. When she proceeded to do some squats and lunges, Allen's breath caught as he nearly choked on his water.

"Jesus Christmas!", Chad commented as he admired the view as well, "Dude will you just go talk to her? It's obvious her body language is summoning you over there."

"She's working out, I don't want to bother her." Allen replied

"She is trying to work you out and you're over here with me wasting time." Chad stated

Allen thought over what he said, sure he wanted to talk to Olivia more, she was on his mind for the whole night. But he also didn't want to seem pushy. Besides this wasn't exactly like riding a bike, he had been out of the dating game for years.

"Earth to AJ, you going over there or not?" Chad's voice broke through his thoughts. Allen sighed as he knew deep down it's what he wanted to do so he might as well just do it. Standing up, he made his way over to her. The closer he got, the faster his pulse started to race.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He scolded himself, _Stop acting like a teenage boy. You're a man, you are the phenomenal one, AJ Styles. So get it together._

After his pep talk, he was now standing right in front of her. Olivia stopped her workout to look up at him.

"Good morning Mr. Jones." Olivia greeted

"Hey, morning." Allen smiled, "Hope you had a good night's sleep."

"I did," Olivia smirked, "Hope you had a good one as well."

"I did," he paused as he stood up straight, "I really enjoyed hanging out with you last night. So much that I was wondering if you would like to hang out again tonight? Perhaps dinner? My treat."

Olivia smiled, he was adorable, "You had me at free food. But I would honestly like that."

"Great." Allen stated, "I will pick you up around seven?"

"That works for me. Gives me enough time to get all fancy like." she teased as he smiled

"Well I will let you continue your workout," he commented, "See you later Livie."

"Later." she smirked as he walked away. She went back to her workout and then met up with Matt Bloom. After having her train, he was pleased with what he saw. He then explained what they were doing with her character and when she would start doing house shows. She was happy that he wanted to push her into upcoming house events and then eventually live shows. Everything was slowly coming along.

"I appreciate all you're doing Matt, I know I'm not easy to deal with." Olivia commented

"You are definitely not easy to deal with but I accept any challenge. Even if that challenge is hell's prom queen." Matt replied

"Hell's prom queen, I'm offended, " Olivia teased, "But honored at the same time."

"You have a lot of talent; I can see the drive in you and I think you will just get better over time." he said

"Aww." she smiled as she playfully hugged him, "You're like the dad I always wanted."

"Enough smart ass." Matt replied

"So what would you like me to do tomorrow?" Olivia asked

"Continue running drills. I may have you work with Colby or Thomas." he replied

"Oh fun times. I get to squeeze man ass." she smirked

"Control your hormones, please." he sighed

"I will try dad, but have you seen Colby's ass?" Olivia laughed

"Okay, that would be my cue to leave." Matt stated as he said his goodbyes and left her in the ring. She soon left the ring as well and checked her phone. She saw that Allen messaged her about a restaurant he had in mind. He recommended to wear something nice but comfortable. It wasn't super fancy. Packing up her things, she proceeded to head back to her hotel and get ready.

* * *

After a shower, Olivia got dressed in a mauve pencil skirt, a white off the shoulder long sleeve midriff, and black open toe stilettos. Sitting down on the bed she did her usual makeup of light smokey eyes and nude lipstick. She towel dried her hair and decided to just let it stay wavy for the night. Looking herself over she smiled in the mirror. _Lock your sons up,_ she thought as grabbed her belongings and made her way down to the lobby. Checking the time on her phone she saw that she had a message from Nick. He wanted to know what she was getting into tonight. She playful replied, not my bed if that's what you're thinking. As she exited the elevator, Allen waiting for her. She saw him first and nearly dropped her phone. _Well, didn't expect that,_ she thought as she looked him over. He was wearing a black button down shirt, dark denim jeans, black dress shoes and his hair was combed back into a ponytail. She looked confused as a man hadn't made her catch herself like this since...

"You look amazing." Allen's voice broke into her thoughts as he now stood in front of her. She took his breath away as he looked her over.

Olivia shook her head, "You look quite spiffy yourself Mr. Jones."

"I plan to make you stop calling me that somehow." he stated

"I'm always open to suggested nicknames." Olivia smiled.

K _eep looking at me like that in this outfit and I may have to make you call me daddy,_ Allen thought as too many naughty thoughts now entered his mind. "Well the place is about forty five minutes away from here."

"Then lets be on our way kind sir." she commented. He put his arm out for her and she happily put her arm around his.

"You really look beautiful. I know I already said it but wow." Allen stated

"You are quite the charmer. Glad to see your getting back in the swing of things." Olivia said

"I'll probably mess up at some point tonight." he laughed as they made their way to the parking lot. As they approached his truck, a smile appeared on her face. In front of them was a Black Chevy Silverado.

"You sure know the way to my heart, country boy with a pick up truck." she stated

"You can take the man out the country but you can't take the country out the man." Allen smiled as he opened the door for her. Olivia hopped in and he closed the door before going over to the driver's seat. When the car started, Killswitch Engage came blasting through the speakers.

"Sorry about that." he said as he turned it down

"It's fine, I love them. I was listening to the End of Heartache while working out this morning." Olivia commented

"Can you stop being so hot already? You're going to cause me to do unspeakable things." Allen laughed

"Unspeakable things? Sounds dirty." she smirked. Allen pulled out of the parking lot and proceeded to the restaurant. On the way there, they talked more about music and then told wrestling stories to each other. Olivia was definitely a hell cat; she has done numerous crazy matches and wasn't afraid to try anything. She was fearless and he loved it. Olivia already respected Allen as a wrestler, but he was slowly growing on her even more. She hadn't really connected with someone outside of it being strictly sexual. Perhaps Allen was more than another notch to scratch off. What the hell? Of course you want to sleep with him. That's what you do, Olivia scolded herself as she was honestly physically attracted to him. But the idea of being into him for more than sex was causing her to rethink things a little. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that. As they reached the restaurant, Allen parked the truck and then got out to help Olivia on her side.

"Thank you kind sir." Olivia commented

"Of course my dear." he smiled as he lead her into the restaurant. Allen opened the door for her and Olivia was impressed with his choice. It was definitely a place for the grown and sexy but still had a laid back atmosphere. They were seated at a table and their server offered them a list of drinks for the evening. They both ordered a glass of white wine and were given a chance to look over the menus.

"This place is nice." she said

"Yeah, I was hoping it was as nice as the reviews stated." Allen replied

"Look at you doing research for the night." she smiled

"Thought I would impress you. Nothing too crazy but something a lot more quiet and intimate. That way I can make up for last night's shenanigans." he said

"I honestly don't hold anything against you, plus you already apologized for it." Olivia stated

"I know and I appreciate that. I guess I just wanted to hit the reset button with you. Talk without all the noise and...sexual tension." Allen's words slipped out as he watched her take a sip of her wine and lick a drop from the corner of her mouth.

"You say sexual tension like it's a bad thing." she smiled

"You are going to get me in all sorts of trouble." Allen sighed as he took a sip of his wine. The server came back to take their orders.

"Okay, I will put these in for you right away," he replied as he took the menus from the table, "Would you two care for a refill of your glasses?"

"You might as well leave the bottle." Allen commented as he looked at Olivia, "On second thought that would be the worse idea."

"Smart man." Olivia said as she knew going through a bottle of wine with her would have him tied down in her bedroom before the night was over.

When the server walked off, Allen leaned in and whispered to her, "You are not playing fair. I'm trying my best to be a gentleman."

"I know and I am doing my best to be a lady," she smirked, "My dad would love to see this."

Allen needed to distract himself from dirty thoughts, "Tell me about your dad, if you don't mind."

"He's a narcissistic sperm donor...but a great drinking buddy," Olivia stated as Allen was caught off guard for a second, "Too real?"

"No, trust me I have had my share of dealing with an asshole father." he replied, "Care to elaborate on this narcissistic sperm donor?"

"I'll share my asshole dad stories if you share yours." she said as he laughed

"We're going to need that bottle after all." Allen commented as he waved the server over

"That bad?" Olivia asked

"Oh yeah," he replied, "Ladies first."

It wasn't often that Olivia spoke about her father but what would be the harm in sharing some stories with Allen, "Well, first how much fucked up shit can you handle? I'm not for the faint of heart."

Allen finished his first glass of wine, "Lay it on me."

"Well... for starters he and my mom broke up before I was born. After I was born he left and never showed his face for years until my mom passed when I was seven and he had a sudden urge to be a father in her loving memory. Spoiler alert, he just thought she had money left when she died. Jokes on him, we were flat broke living in the same trailer home that he met her. Realizing that he was stuck with me, he begged his sister to help take care of me. And by take care he meant can you rise this thing for me?" Olivia paused as she drank some of her wine, "My aunt wasn't terrible; she did the best a stripper with clients that came home after work for private "shows" could do. I was fed most of time and saw my dad get wasted whenever he decided to swing by. Little bit of a rainbow for the story, I actually enjoyed when he came over. We would watch wrestling and he would wrestle with me. But that only lasted for as long as my aunt had beer in the fridge."

Allen's heart broke, he didn't know whether to hug her or go punch her dad in the face. But he felt for her. He knew what it was like having a dad like that. That's why he promised he would be the complete opposite to his own kids.

"Had enough sad shit for one night?" Olivia teased

"You can tell me anything that you want. No pressure, don't want to ruin your mood either." he replied

"Trust me, my dad doesn't ruin my mood anymore. After years of dealing with him, I have learned to just let him metaphorically die in my life. Once I was old enough to talk back to him and tell him how much of a piece of shit that he was, he hated me just as much as I hated him. Plenty of times we got into fights and let's just say I learned how to take bumps way before I ever entered a ring. Finally one night my aunt told him to never show his face again after he nearly broke my arm. So at least that was one less problem for me to deal with." she continued

"Shit." he whispered

"Your turn, Mr. Jones." Olivia said as she drank more wine

"Well,...I was born into poverty. Parent's didn't have much, mother was unemployed, father was a former Marine who worked two jobs to try and support us but he mainly supported his drinking habits. He was an alcoholic, you could find him with a beer in his hand from the minute he walked in the house to the moment he left for work. And that's if he didn't already come home drunk." Allen started as he filled his glass, "Growing up was nothing less than feeling like you walked into hell everyday; he was mentally and physically abusive to everyone in the house. I hated him of course, by the time I was thirteen I had way too many fights with him. My mom finally reached her limits after years of dealing with his shit that she kicked him out. At that point I took the role of man of the house and took on any job that would hire me."

Olivia looked at him oddly, it wasn't everyday that she met someone that would open up about their life with her and share a dark history just like her.

"You're right, we did need more wine." she commented

"After your dad was gone, what happened?" Allen suddenly asked

"When she kicked him out, I was about seventeen and was becoming more of a headache for her. A lot of the "clients" she would bring home from work, would get side tracked by a young girl lounging around the living room. A few of them caught bottles to the head when they go too distracted." Olivia sighed

"Fucking pieces of shit." Allen said

"Seeing what road I was headed staying with my aunt, I decided to just leave. I legally wasn't her responsibility after all, she was just being nice. I moved around a bit, took on odd jobs, crashed in friend's houses, eventually made a deal with a guy that ran a motel. I paid him fifty dollars a week and he would let me squat in a room. He was sweet on me and I didn't have much of a choice. By my eighteenth birthday, I decided to weigh my options. I loved wrestling but school wasn't going to pay for itself. So I started working at a club serving drinks and occasionally I secretly tended to the bar when the bartenders didn't show up for work. Drunk men sure love to tip pretty young girls." she continued

"No lies detected." he laughed

"By the time I was twenty four I had done way too much crazy shit. Those stories will require more than wine. But all that crazy shit got me into wrestling school and eventually here I am, now even having dinner with the Phenomenal One." she stated as their food arrived

"The honor is mine. I knew you were amazing but now knowing more about you just makes you even more incredible and inspiring to me. You're more than beautiful, you're as tough as nails. A fighter, I admire that a lot." Allen commented

Olivia was taken back by his honesty for a moment, something in her stomach felt weird. Was this butterflies? she thought, "Um, thank you. With fucked up childhoods you can either let it make you stronger or let it break you. Of course no matter how strong you come out of it, there will still be broken pieces along the way."

"Never one hundred percent healed." he said

"Nope," she paused, "But that can't stop people from being awesome. You are a good man, the way Chad and Andrew talk about you let's me know you are a great friend, damn good wrestler and most of all a fucking amazing dad. Way better than either of our dads."

"Appreciate that; coming from you that means a lot." Allen smiled. There goes those butterflies again, Olivia thought as she smiled at him.

"Have you ever had the chance to talk to your father after what happened?" he asked

"Nope and have no intention of it." she replied

"Maybe you should," he commented

"And why is that Mr. Jones?" Olivia asked sarcastically

"I know with all the anger I had for my father, it was a burden I put on myself and I needed to let go of it. I talk to him years ago after my oldest was born. Told him everything; every emotion, every memory, everything that I held onto for all those years. Eventually I was able to accept him for the man that he was, I forgave him not for him because he and I know I could never forget what he did. But I forgave for me, so that I could get over the animosity I had for him. If I wanted to be a better man than him, I had to make the first move and do something he would never have the courage to do." Allen replied

Olivia leaned back in her chair. That was never going to happen, she wasn't a liar and if she ever told her father that she forgave him, she would be lying through her teeth. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, he didn't even deserve for her to still recognize him as her father.

"Never going to happen. Just keeping it one hundred." she admitted

"I can respect your honest. It took me years to ever consider talking to my father. But hopefully I planted the seed to put you down the track of considering doing the same one day." he said

"I will need more than that to push me in that direction." she sighed

Allen decided to leave the conversation there as they ate their food and continued to talk. Hours soon passed as they shared more stories with each other. It wasn't until Allen looked around that he realized many people had already left. The server brought over the check and Allen took care of it.

"I suppose we should make our leave." Olivia commented

"I agree," he said as he stood up and then helped her out of her seat, "Would you be opposed to continuing the night somewhere else?"

Olivia smiled, "I actually would like that."

"It's a nice night, perhaps a walk around town." he suggested as she nodded. They made their way out to his truck and onto the next adventure for the evening.


End file.
